The autoxidation of aralkyl hydrocarbons to aromatic carboxylic acids utilizing a cobalt acetate catalyst is known in the art. It is reported in the literature that various agents can be utilized to activate the cobalt acetate catalyst. A. S. Hay and H. S. Blanchard reported in the Canadian Journal of Chemistry vol. 43, 1306-1317 (1965) that the addition of bromide ion produces a highly active cobalt acetate catalyst. E. I. Heiba et al. reported in the Journal of the American Chemical Society vol. 91, 6830-6837 (1969) that the addition of lithium chloride yielded arylaldehydes and rearrangement products due to the effect of the chloride ion. However, the oxidation to an arylcarboxylic acids is not reported therein. The U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,665,030 granted May 23, 1972 and 3,969,405 granted July 13, 1976 to Pierre de Radzitzky d'Ostrowick and Jacques D. V. Hanotier disclose the selective oxidation of aralkyl hydrocarbons to aldehydes, ketones and carboxylic acids utilizing a cobalt acetate catalyst activated with various acids.
It is reported in Agdoc 73094u that Japanese Pat. No. 48661450 granted Aug. 28, 1973 to Sumitomo Chemical Industry Company Limited discloses the preparation of meta-phenoxybenzoic acid utilizing acetaldehyde as an activator for the cobalt acetate catalyst. U.S. Pat. No. 3,519,684 granted July 7, 1970 to Enrique R. Witt et al. discloses that peracetic acid can be used to activate cobalt acetate in the high pressure and temperature oxidation of dialkyl aromatic compounds to aromatic dicarboxylic acids.